epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/Yep, it's time
http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AMrAwesome300/My_Time_Has_Come You see this blog here? I wrote this blog in December 2013 because of the same problem I am struggling with here today. I'm living in the past, and nobody wants that. For that reason, my friends, I am leaving the wiki effective 6/19/14. I am especially unhappy here now. This goodbye will be actually me - the last was some bullshit happy goodbye, this is the truth. Like I said, I am especially unhappy here now. I come to chat every day and expect what I get - nothing. In the past year, all, and I mean ALL, of my friends have left me. Night, possibly Phil, and of course Shoop, who seemed like a brother to me. All this wiki is now is drama and trolls, and I'm damn sick of it. If you were here last summer, you'd remember it was 3 months of hilarity and fun, and there were trolls but nothing really major. It was a great summer with great experiences. Fall came, as well as a batch of new users. I'll be honest here, the reason I wanted to leave the first time was I felt like I wouldn't fit in with the new users, and honestly, some I didn't like. Something felt odd, and most I have befriended, and this was around the time I lost my best friend online. It was an awful feeling, and I'm not getting sappy, but the feeling I know he will never come back hurts. So I left, and came back because I wanted to give this place a second chance, and I liked it when I first came back. But you must remember how things escalated: my Xim issues, my constant complaining, and my newest issue: complaining about modship, and how I won't get it again. I still think I won't, but I wish CW the best, I know you'll be good. And of course, there's the totally fucked up system here. You admins/mods know as well as I do that this place is right now fucked, in terms of fairness and blockings, it's really going under. I'm not staying for any more. And now I'm here, actually quitting. I'm not going to come back, because unlike last time I have nothing to come back for. It's just not even fun anymore, Movie-a-Day was like a thing to entertain myself here. It's not misery if I make it sound like that, but I'm done everything to death. My time here was a great and I thank every single user here for every experience. I'm staying tonight to explain further on chat if anybody has questions or any other concern. Thank you so much for accompanying me through this online journey: you are all true pals. Special thanks Fire: You're pretty much my only true friend around now, and we had some awesome times. You are the funniest guy here and don't end up like me if you're considering leaving. I have reasons, but you have so many awesome friends and things to do. I know you'll be a great admin someday, and I wish the best for your irl troubles. Now, where da fuq is Tyson? BTTF: I think I said the same thing last time, but you're the closest thing to Shoop I have. You like all the same entertainment stuff that I do and you're a great guy. I wish the best for you, and thanks for everything. Phil: You're a great friend, too, and I understand if you are leaving. You're a smart guy, a great coder, and a great friend, and thanks for all the times. Sierra: You're a great person and a good rapper (even if you don't think so) and also a purty good Robloxian. Thanks for all the fun and best wishes to you! Night and Shoop: For you two, beginning with Night, I'm sorry everything happened the way it did. You're still a great guy and we had some awesome convos and memories, so thanks for that, Max. For Shoop, who may or may not be reading, god was it lonely without you. I'm going on the verge of tears but I'm not, because hell, I never even knew you irl, but damn, I wish I did. You are the most creative, friendliest, and easiest to talk to person I have EVER met. Thanks for everything, man, if you are reading, and I missed you a ton. Ximena: I'm stealing this straight from Night's original goodbye, but it wouldn't be much of anything if we never had a rivalry. I'm glad it straightened out and I'm sorry I acted so douche-y. Best of luck to you, you're an incredibly creative and smart person. All others: Thanks for every single memory ever. I had a ton of fun here, and without the help of everyone, it would never be like it was. Thanks to all of you, and best of luck to everyone. And with that, I'm going. Bai. Category:Blog posts